merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Caratto/Monster Name Discussion (Updating)
Hello hello, it's Caratto ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ Before beginning, I will note that the following can contain spoilers for anything about Merc Storia. It's overdue, but before creating pages for monsters en masse, I think that we should first confirm the monsters' translated names as best as possible. *The list below follows the same format at Stylus's character name discussion blogposts. *The current order follows the order of the monster lists. *The names on the monster lists by rarity are different from the names on the monster lists by skill, so I will base this list on the former. *Besides the name itself, the origin of many monsters' names or at least what animal they're based on can be hinted from their: **In-game description **Appearance or even how they move or attack **Involvement in the story ***Note: I haven't read all of the stories yet. So I may be missing some important stuff. **Country of origin. For example, Traditional Country names need not be westernized, Candy Country names are usually sweets-related, Dinosaur Country monsters are usually based off dinosaurs, etc. **Habitat/Region (stated below the in-game description, is it found in the forest, a lake, a mountain? That sort of information may help. It may be pointless, but I included regions from other countries just in case.) *Since we don't currently use macrons on long vowels in Traditional Country/Japanese units' names, I will do the same for monster names. *Also, note that the name's origin may be in English or a language other than Japanese. *! I didn't want to keep delaying posting this so I rushed the 3★/2★ monsters somewhat, so most of those currently don't have the country of origin and romanization written down. ---- If you'd like to propose alternative names or notes, feel free to do so by commenting. Well then, let's start! 5★= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Phoenicharle フェニシャルル (fe-ni-sha-ru-ru) The phoenix that appears at the end of the main story. Fire bird with head plumage. The egyptian/western phoenix in Japanese is usually transcribed as フェニックス. } }} |-|4★= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Teacher Bun Bun ぶんぶん先生 (bu-n-bu-n-se-n-se-i) Battle Cats collab monster. Teacher Bun Bun is the official English name. - Anagler アナグラー (a-na-gu-rā) 1st Machine Country event (Banks Region). - Uranocanus ウラノカヌス (u-ra-no-ka-nu-su) Vulannocanus 3rd Dinosaur Country event (ヴル Region). It's a bipedal dinosaur resembling a t-rex. The egg on its back erupts fire. The name may come from ウルカヌス (Vulcanus, the Roman god of fire), the ラノ part coming from ティラノサウルス (Tyrannosaurus). - Urukion ウルキオン (u-ru-ki-o-n) Wulkion Main Story (Crosto Region). Fire type ウルック grow up to become these. - Gravalus グラバラス (gu-ra-ba-ra-su) Solo Raid (Main Story, Tourist City - Stage) - Gulbacio グルバルシオ (gu-ru-ba-ru-shi-o) Solo Raid (Main Story, Evif Region) - Golem ゴーレム (gō-re-mu) 1st Desert Country event (Asir (アーシル) Region). It's a desert golem (ゴーレム). - Jabberwock ジャバウォック (ja-ba-wo-kku) Main Story (Mayonaka Canyon) - Touun トウウン (to-ū-n) 3rd Ethnic Country event (御下槌の地) - Nigretto ニグレット (ni-gu-re-tto) Nigurette or Nigrette Main Story (Spino Region). In its description, its use of a stick to breathe flames is compared to smoking a cigarette (タバコ). Transcription of cigarette in JP would be シガレット - Bermuse バーミュス (bā-myu-su) 2nd Central Kingdom Country event (Tabinya Region). Grows from 2★ パミュ. - Hippopotasha ヒポポターシャ (hi-po-po-tā-sha) 1st Snow Country event (Ruby Region). The name and monster itself both resemble a hippopotamus (transcribed as ヒポポタマス). - Fenion フェニオン (fe-ni-o-n) Phoenion Solo Raid (Curso Region). Like フェニシャルル, it's a fire bird with head plumage. The beginning is the same as phoenix, so it's safe to assume it was based on the phoenix. - Flare Dragon フレアドラゴン (fu-re-a-do-ra-go-n) Main Story (Logato Mountain Range). Simple enough. - Flame Dragon フレイムドラゴン (fu-re-i-mu-do-ra-go-n) Main Story (Eles Region). No complaints here. - Bovaheat ボヴァヒート (bo-va-hī-to) Solo Raid (Crosto Region). It's fire element (-heat) and resembles a bovine animal (bov-). Bovine in Japanese is entirely different, but a katakana transcription of english pronunciation would be ボヴァイン and transcription of western words is used pretty often in games and fantasy settings anyway. - Magica Lucifer マギカルシファ (ma-gi-ka-ru-shi-fa) Magika Lucifer (alternative) 2nd Magic Country event (Loitze Region). - Magna Garuda マグナガルダ (ma-gu-na-ga-ru-da) Main Story (Xenon Lake) - Meramoot メラムート (me-ra-mū-to) Meramuth 2nd Snow Country event (Tartar Mountain). An alternate translation of ムート could be "muth". - Rifty リフティー (ri-fu-tī) Lifty (alternative) Main Story (Curso Region). A birdlike monster that can't fly, kind of resembles a chicken to me, but that interpretation may be wrong. - Voicia ヴォイシア (vo-i-shi-a) 2nd Animal Country Event (Particio Region (bird tribe)). A birdlike monster who stole the Diva's voice and attacks by singing. - Earth Dragon Emperor Sodom 地龍皇帝ソドム (ji-ryū kō-te-i so-do-m) Battle Cats collab monster. The literal translation of the JP name is Earth Dragon Emperor Sodom, while the official EN name seems to be just God-Emperor Sodom, but it's possibly due to a character limit. - Molecung モレキュング (mo-re-kyu-n-gu) 3rd Science Country event (Radionne Region - Outskirts). Based off transcription of english word "molecule" (モレキュール). Fits with its country of origin. } - Water= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Ice Golem アイスゴーレム (a-i-su-gō-re-mu) Thousand Memories collab monster. It's a golem (ゴーレム) made of ice (アイス). - Àlamoude アラーモウド (a-rā-mō-do) 3rd Candy Country Event (Sugar World). Has ice cream scoop shoulderplates. アラーモウド is a corruption of アラモード (à la mode, French for "fashionable/trendy" and used in the US to mean "served with ice cream".) - Ankylo Cross アンキロクロス (a-n-ki-ro-ku-ro-su) Ankylocross 1st Dinosaur Country event (Lasik Region). Resembles an ankylosaurus (アンキロザウルス). Because "ankylo" and "saurus" are combined, I did the same for "ankylo" and "cross". - Evol エヴォル (e-vo-ru) 3rd Snow Country event (Lioubov Region) - Orgaus オルガウス (o-ru-ga-u-su) Main Story (Gotoba Region) - Galapagosia ガラパゴシア (ga-ra-pa-go-shi-a) Galápagosia Main Story (Xenon Region). Name is possibly based on the Galápagos Islands (ガラパゴス諸島). Several species of animals native to those islands are named Galápagos penguins, fur seals, sharks, etc. Galápagos syndrome refers to an isolated development branch of a globally available product, used to an anology of the Galápagos Islands' isolated wildlife and how it evolved separately from the mainland. Source - Gelation ジェラシオン (je-ra-shi-o-n) Main Story (Xenon Lake). ジェラシオン is most likely a (spelling) transcription of "gelation", meaning solidification by freezing, and it is a monster covered in ice spikes. (not to mention its skill is Paralyze Assaults) - Snaren スネイレン (su-ne-i-re-n) Sneiren 2nd Fairy Country event (アデゥルト Region), a snake that appears in a room full of water lilies. It's probably a combination of "snake" (スネーク) and "suiren" (スイレン, JP for water lily). The proposed name is just to better reflect the meaning and pronunciation. - Dimption ディンプシオン (di-n-pu-shi-o-n) 1st Tropical Country event (Haim Region) - Fortuna フォルチュナ (fo-ru-chu-na) Solo Raid (Shukuru Region) - Froznia フロズニア (fu-ro-zu-ni-a) Solo Raid (Sazana Region). A fluffy monster that manipulates ice. It's safe to say the フロズ part refers to "froze" or "frozen". - Blizzard Dragon ブリザードドラゴン (bu-ri-zā-do-do-ra-go-n) Main Story (Evif Region). - Mooseymoo ムーシームー (mū-shī-mū) Mushimu, Mouseamoo (?), or keep as-is Solo Raid (Zenon Lake). Possibly a pun on "moose" and "moo". - Mezzo Dranica メッゾドラニカ (me-zzo-do-ra-ni-ka) Mezzo-Dranica or Mezzodranica 1st Magic Country event (Elvas Region). A three-headed dragon that's musically themed. Mezzo (メゾ) means "medium-" or "half" in Italian musical terms. Combined the parts or added a hyphen to imitate italian musical term syntax(?) (such as mezzo-piano/mezzopiano). - Merigill メリギール (me-ri-gī-ru) Main Story (Land of Mist) - Mogumagummy モグマグミ (mo-gu-ma-gu-mi) 2nd Candy Country event (Gummy World), appears in a gummy forest in a gummy world. Its flexibility is described as "gummy-like". - Youkoku ヨウコク (yō-ko-ku) 2nd Ethnic Country event (Sanyuu Region) - Wrinkrain リュインクレイン (ryu-i-n-ku-re-i-n) Solo Raid (Eles Region). It may be a combination of "wrinkle"(?) and "rain". Especially telling of the latter is its raincloud mane and raincloud attack. - Long Spiny ロングスパイニー (ro-n-gu-su-pa-i-nī) Longspiny Main Story (Eles Region). Long and spiny. Combining name for consistency. - Rorarain ローラレイン (rō-ra-re-i-n) Solo Raid (Sacre Region). Refers to "aurora" (アウローラ or オーロラ). - Valcashaldam ヴァルカシャルダム (va-ru-ka-sha-ru-da-mu) Solo Raid (Land of Mist - Inner Part) - Vindel ヴィンデール (vi-n-dē-ru) Vindale? (Dragon Poker EN (unofficial) wiki spelling, thanks to the collab event) 1st Fairy Country event (Land of Spring) - True Malchut Dragon 真マルクトドラゴン (shi-n ma-ru-ku-to-do-ra-go-n) True Malkuth/Malchut/Malkhut Dragon (alt spellings) Dragon Poker collab monster. (EN wiki page (unofficial) Named after associated concepts of the Kabbalah. Malkuth is the more widely accepted and used spelling. } - Wind= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Adulm アドゥルム (a-du-ru-mu) Main Story (Ende Region) - Earth Dragon アースドラゴン (ā-su-do-ra-go-n) Main Story (Mayonaka Canyon). A dragon with a clear earth (アース)/rock motif. - Oomagatsu Fuuja オオマガツフウジャ (ō-ma-ga-tsu-fū-ja) Oomagatsu-Fuuja 1st Traditional Country event (九子那の地). Eight-headed wind snake. The two lower heads are children. I'm not sure of the name's intended meaning. Can be read as 大禍津風蛇 (Great Calamity Wind Snake). - Othromerus オスロメルス (o-su-ro-me-ru-su) 2nd Sky Country event (Ardor Region). A long-necked pegasus. - Kakaroo カカルー (ka-ka-rū) Main Story (Eno Region). Bipedal floofy monster with strong-looking legs and tiny arms, has 1★ children that it's very protective of, attacking intruders. They're possibly based on kangaroos (カンガルー), who are known for being violent towards threats. - Graspus グラスプス (gu-ra-su-pu-su) ? 2nd Dinosaur Country event (Black Bone Region). Name (プス ending) and appearance resembles a triceratops (トリケラトプス tu-ri-ke-ra-to-pu-su) especially when viewed from the side, グラス may be "grass" referring to its wind (green) element and/or that triceratops are herbivores. - Salune サルネ (sa-ru-ne) Solo Raid (Land of Mist) - Sakumei サクメイ (sa-ku-me-i) Short Story 3 (Desert/Traditional) (Suina/Honagi Region (穂凪地方), Traditional Country) - Stiletto スチレット (su-chi-re-tto) Short Story 2 (Machine/Tropical) (Lastille Region) - Diodrux ダイオドルクス (da-i-o-do-ru-ku-su) 1st Electric Country event (Parti (party?) Region) - Baron Sharon バロンシャロン (ba-ro-n-sha-ro-n) Baronsharon Main Story (Logato Mountain Range). Combining name for consistency. - Foregashorn フォレガスホルン (fo-re-ga-su-ho-ru-n) Main Story (Listant Ruins). Resembles a woolly mammoth (moreso than an elephant, given the fur and large tusks), fitting since they're extinct and it's found in old ruins. - Forestton フォレストトン (fo-re-su-to-to-n) 1st Plant Country event (エイクティーフ Region). Encountered in the depths of Origin Forest (原初の森・深部). フォレスト may be... forest. A big floating green fish. - Marshlake マーシュレイク (mā-shu-re-i-ku) Marshrake Solo Raid (Zenon Mountain). A poisonous monster that lives in the marshlands. Current name probably assumes Marsh (マーシュ) + Lake (レイク), but it may be Marsh + Drake (ドレイク), old english for "dragon", as its wings resemble that of a typical dragon's. - Moctopia モクトピア (mo-ku-to-pi-a). Solo Raid (Gotoba Region). Moku refers to 木/moku (wood), "topia" may refer to either or both "octopus" or "utopia", or even just suffix -topia, meaning "a place with specified characteristics" which would be the prefix. So it may be a "wood/tree-topia/utopia". It may also be a pun on "topiary" (トピアリー), horticultural practice of clipping foliage into shapes. The monster resembles an octopus as well, so a pun on ア/オクトパス may be have been snuck into モクトピア (okuto). - Yanshenmei ヤンシェンメイ (ya-n-she-n-me-i) 1st Ethnic Country event (Keiron Rocky Mountain Range). - Yorugria ヨルグリア (yo-ru-gu-ri-a) Yolgria Solo Raid (Tokie Community). Ru to l for consistency, though ヨル can mean 夜 or something other. - Berox ベロックス (be-ro-kku-su) Solo raid. An anteater-looking monster with a long tongue, name is a play on JP sfx for licking (pero). } - Light= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Elryudon エリユドーン (e-ri-yu-dō-n) Eludedon Main Story Arc 2 (Magic Country, Gottel Region). "-don" is "used to form taxonomic names for animals that are characterized by teeth." エリユド part may be "elude" - Cowboltas カウボルタス (ka-u-bo-ru-ta-su) 1st Western Country event (Loca Region). Resembles a bull (male cow, cow is transcribed as カウ), has lightning motif (bolt/volt/ボルト). - Gitchofungo ギッチョフンゴ (gi-ccho-fu-n-go) Majoca Majoluna collab monster. No official EN name. A terrifying mushroom, so the フンゴ (fungus can be transcribed as フングス) part checks out. - Cleptron クレプトロン (ku-re-pu-to-ro-n) 2nd Electric Country event (Divertethma (ディベールテスマー) Region) - Cupelcupe クーペルクーペ (kū-pe-ru-kū-pe) Cupellecupé (?) Main Story (Tourist City), the kind of monster that performed with Phelia onstage. - Graniazeus グラニアゼウス (gu-ra-ni-a-ze-u-su) Graniaxeus? (alt) 1st Central Kingdom event (Ist/Eszt (イシュト) Region). Has a lightning motif, so Zeus (ゼウス, the Greek god of sky and thunder). Can be alternatively spelt Xeus. グラニ is a horse in Norse mythology, but this monster doesn't really look like one - it may just be グラン(ド)-ia, "grand zeus". (グラン can be an alternate spelling of グランド) - Golgunon ゴルグノン (go-ru-gu-no-n) Main Story (Listant Mountain Range). A horned ape-like monster. - Sworance スウォランス (su-wo-ra-n-su) Short Story 1 (Central Kingdom & Plant Country, from the Central Kingdom (Coyord (コヨルド) Region)) - Tiramista ティラミスタ (ti-ra-mi-su-ta) 1st Candy Country event (Chocolate World). The name is most likely based on tiramisu (ティラミス), an Italian layered coffee cake. Also, it's a bit trivial, but tiramisu is typically topped with cocoa powder, which matches with its region, the Chocolate World. - Niraikanai ニライカナイ (ni-ra-i-ka-na-i) Nirai Kanai 2nd Tropical Country event (Lanui Region, found in the sea). Probable reference to Nirai Kanai, "land of the gods and the place from which all life originates" in Ryukyuan mythology, said to exist in the Pacific Ocean - Fafnir ファーブニール (fā-bu-nī-ru) Main Story (Mayonaka Canyon). Name is based on ファフニール (Fáfnir, a king's son cursed to become a dragon in Norse mythology). The proper Norse spelling is Fafnir (ファフニール). ファーブニール is the Germanic-to-Japanese variant, specifically stage German pronunciation (Bühnendeutsch) - Fairy Knight フェアリーナイト (fe-a-rī-na-i-to) Ensemble Stars! collab monster, made specifically for the collab event. Fairy (フェアリー), given its fairy-like wings and Knight (ナイト) given its armored knight appearance. - Fennet フェネト (fe-ne-to) 3rd Desert Country event. Resembles a fennec fox (フェネック), large-eared small foxes that live in deserts. - Blanc ブラン (bu-ra-n) 2nd Plant Country event (Arnas (アルナス) Region). A white bird called the "Lord of White Ashes" (白灰の王). Blanc is French for white. ブラン matches the French pronunciation as well. - Petaldeath ペタルデス (pe-ta-ru-de-su) Petal Dess (alt) Mini Event (Eno Region). The event's title was 「沼地の主 ペタルデス出現！」, referring to the monster as 沼地の主 or "lord of the swamp/marsh". This combined with its snakey body and butterfly wing-like flippers (wings?) makes me think of the Loch Ness Monster, an unidentified monster in Scottish folklore swimming in a lake like so: (Wikipedia). Though it may be a stretch haha. - Pelululander (pe-ru-ru-ra-n-dā) Solo Raid (Mayonaka Canyon). - Pysanka ピサンカ (pi-sa-n-ka) Pisanka (alt) 3rd Central Kingdom event (Artista Region). A baby bird-like monster in an egg. A pysanka (can be spelt as ピサンカ) is a Slavic decorated egg (fits with its region), though ピ in this monster's name may also reference the sound that a baby bird makes in JP (pi! pi!) - Volkilonella ボルキロネッラ (bo-ru-ki-ro-ne-rra) Main Story (Crosto Region) - Master Gryphon マスターグリフォン (ma-su-tā-gu-ri-fo-n) Master Griffon (alt) Master (マスター) + Gryphon/Griffon (グリフォン). Really does resemble a sort of "wise olden-age" gryphon. - Maronia マローニア (ma-rō-ni-a) Maronya (alt) Solo Raid (Crosto (Big) Forest). Very much resembles a cat, hence "nya", but since it's ニア rather than ニャ, it's really only an alternative. - Morphine モルフィーネ (mo-ru-fī-ne) Morphiné Solo Raid (Logato Region). Added accented e to make the pronunciation clearer - Uniceros ユニセロス (yu-ni-se-ro-su) Tales of Asteria collab monster. A unicorn (ユニコーン). - Leophantom レオファントム (re-o-fa-n-to-mu) 1st Death Country event (Révé Region). A monster with the power to show its partner's sought-after wishes. Resembles a lion (leo/レオ) and is involved in a story involving people who passed away (phantom/ファントム). - Titan Cat 巨神ネコ (kyo-shi-n ne-ko) Battle Cats collab monster. Titan Cat is the official EN name. - Raktasuor ラクタスオル (ra-ku-ta-su-o-ru) 3rd Tropical Country event. } - Dark= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Superian すぺりあん (su-pe-ri-a-n) Ensemble Girls! collab monster. It's always seen with Sora Tokikuni in her source material. There's no official EN name, but it's written in hiragana and exists in a Japanese setting, so it's probably fine to transcribe it as it is. - Avaroses アヴァローゼズ (a-va-rō-ze-zu) Kekkai Sensen collab monster. From what I can tell (haven't read the manga), it was specially made for the event. Roses, since there's roses in its design. - Whellenessia ウェルネシア (we-ru-ne-shi-a) 1st Sky Country event (Sacred Sphere). A sky whale. A double pun, or possibly triple pun on "whale", "wellness", and maybe "welle" (German for "wave") and/or also maybe "wèlle" (Limburgish for "to get better/to become healthy") - Enigma エニグマ (e-ni-gu-ma) Main Story (Evif Region). Has a fitting name for being described as a mysterious monster. - Onikumokiri オニクモキリ (o-ni-ku-mo-ki-ri) 2nd Traditional Country event (Heian Region). Resembles a praying mantis, has a cloud-like "tail" and is surrounded by a fog/mist-like effect in its art. 鬼曇霧 (demon cloud fog) is my first thought... Associated with 2★ ライウー (whose name is based on 雷雨 (thunderstorm), and are also called 鬼'喰い (demon-eaters) in their own description). Also a pun on 鬼蜘蛛蟷 (demon spider mantis). - Orv オーヴ (ō-bu) 2nd Machine Country event (Marionnette Region). A shadow with mechnical arms, its head resembles an "orb" shape, the name may be based on "orb" (オーブ). - Clawvis クロウヴィス (ku-rō-vi-su) Crowvis or Clovis (alt) Main Story (Sazana Region). A rare monster that lives in caves. Its name is written in a book in the Merc Storia anime as "Crowvis". While English names shown in Japanese media should be taken with a grain of salt (especially if it's there just to put something there), "Crow" may be intended as its head and color sort of does resemble a crow's (クロウ). The "shiny rainbow-colored crystals" on its head are considered valuable, and this may be a reference to crows as well, as crows tend to like to collect shiny things. It has pretty amazing claws too, so Clawvis might be able remain as an alternative. クロウ is a common spelling of english word "crow" however. - Gran Ragna グランラグナ (gu-ra-n-ra-gu-na) Grand Ragna (alt) or Lagna The very first solo raid monster (Eno Region). How grand...! By the way, グラン can be an alternate spelling of グランド. - Zircus ザーカス (zā-ka-su) Raid (Ruins of Mist). Art contest winner, its appearance is rather "circus" (サーカス) or clown-like. - Sheptenus シェペトヌス (she-pe-to-nu-su) 2nd Desert Country event (Tajaur Region). Described as a shellfish monster. - Daniel ダニエル (da-ni-e-ru) Ensemble Girls! collab monster. - Desferium デスファレウム (de-su-fa-re-u-mu) Summons Board collab monster. No official EN name. - Nox Xenon ノクスゼノン (no-ku-su-ze-no-n) 3rd Sky Country event (Miseri-Cordia Region). - Parmeise パルメイス (pa-ru-me-i-su) Solo Raid (Crosto Region). - Farther ファーザー (fā-zā) Father (alt) 2nd Western Country event (Theology (セオロジ) Region). - Mantis Ant マンティスアント (ma-n-ti-su-a-n-to) Seiken Densetsu/Secret of Mana collab monster. Mantis Ant is both its literal and official EN name. - Mistroll ミストロール (mi-su-to-rō-ru) Main Story (Ruins of Mist (霧降の遺跡) - Inner Part). Also attacks with mist (ミスト). - Melkiogre メルキオーガ (me-ru-ki-ō-ga) 1st Animal Country event (Ulka/Alm Region). - Unirus ユニルス (yu-ni-ru-su) Main Story (Tokie Community). Resembles a unicorn (ユニコーン). - Yoru no Rondo ヨルノロンド (yo-ru-no-ro-n-do) Solo Raid (Spino Region). A monster that eats people's sad and painful feelings. I don't know why this monster was given a Japanese-seeming name, but it may be 夜のロンド, 夜 meaning night and ロンド (rondo) being an Italian musical term. Rondo form is a musical form in which the beginning ("theme") of a piece keeps repeating, like a refrain. (Source) Personally, it makes me think of a sad song that keeps coming around to the happy theme to make sense with the monster's description. - Rabbinpal ラビンパル (ra-bi-n-pa-ru) Solo Raid (Tourist City). It may look like a wolf at first glance, but its posture & movement animations (and ears and tail) highly resemble those of a rabbit (ラビット). - Liberabirus リベラビルス (ri-be-ra-bi-ru-su) 2nd Science Country event (Radionne Region). - Wyvern ワイバーン (wa-i-bā-n) Main Story (Mayonaka Canyon). It's a wyvern (ワイバーン). - Waruture ワルチューレ (wa-ru-chū-re) 1st Science Country event (Loisen Region). A mouse(?)-like creature surrounded by smaller mice. The presence of "chu" (チュ) is especially suspect (SFX for mouse sqeak) - Vellvold ヴェルヴォルド (ve-ru-vo-ru-do) Solo Raid (Xenon Mountain). - Jet Black Dragon Bernadetta 漆黒竜ベルナデッタ (shi-kko-ku-ryū be-ru-na-de-tta) Summons Board collab monster. No official EN name. - Musica ミュージカ (myū-ji-ka) 2nd Ensemble Stars collab monster. Based off "music" or "musical" (ミュージック/ミュージカル) - Retrapain レトラペイン (re-to-ra-pe-i-n) Main Story Arc 2, Magic Country (Part 2). } }} |-|3★= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Alumnite アルムナイト (a-ru-mu-na-i-to) - Granid グラニード (gu-ra-nī-do - Grottle グロートル (gu-rō-to-ru) - Nose Horn ノーズホーン (nō-zu-hō-n) - Pierrefur ピエルフル (pi-e-ru-fu-ru) Pierreful - Fell Volg フェル・ヴォルグ (fe-ru・vo-ru-gu) - Fokeiron フォケイロン (fo-ke-i-ro-n) - Flambear フランベア (fu-ra-n-be-a) Resembles a bear - may be a combination of flambé (フランベ) + bear (ベア) - Foodly Doll フードリィドール (fū-do-ri-dō-ru) Foodlydoll? Combining name for consistency? - Bright Sunny ブライトサニー (bu-ra-i-to-sa-nī) Brightsunny Combining name for consistency, and combining the name makes it seem a little less awkward (personally at least) - Heghogg ヘッグホッグ (he-ggu-ho-ggu) 3rd Snow Country Event. Resembles a hedgehog (ヘッジホッグ). - Hellcocco ヘルコッコ (he-ru-ko-kko) Solo Raid. コッコ is SFX for the clucking of a hen. - Posso ポッソ (po-sso) - Polluns ポルンス (po-ru-n-su) - Magniga マグニーガ (ma-gu-nī-ga) - Marifole マリフォレ (ma-ri-fo-re) Maryforêt? Maryforêt (The マリ part may be a reference to the flower on top, as some flower names (in english) end in -mary, フォレ may be forêt, French for forest (almost silent t), ê replacing old "es" in modern French, with s no longer pronounced. - Meralooper メラルーパー (me-ra-rū-pā) - Rodeoba ロディオーバ (ro-di-ō-ba) 2nd Western Country event (). A pony-like monster from the cowboy country. While "rodeo" (with its Spanish origin "rodear") is typically spelt as ロデオ, ロディオ is also a viable spelling (american/british pronunciation). English "over" should be オーバー, so it might not be that - バ might be a conjunction pun on 馬 (horse). - Atongue アトング (a-to-n-gu) 3rd Science Country event (Radionne Region - Outskirts). Has a fat tongue (トング) sticking out, it's also the first thing mentioned (as 舌) in its description. The first part (アト) may reference "atom" (アトム), which pairs well with the 4★ monster in this event, Molecung (molecule), since molecules are made of atoms linked together. - Melodice メロディス (me-ro-di-su) 2nd Ensemble Stars collab monster. Based off "melody"/メロディー or even plural "melodies" (メロディーズ). } - Water= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Ivycle アイヴィクル (a-i-vi-ku-ru) Ivy + Icicle - Auriel アウリエル (a-u-ri-e-ru) - Andett アンデット (a-n-de-tto) - Giroster ギロスター (gi-ro-su-tā) - Graons グラオンス (gu-ra-o-n-su) - Juvenile Gelation コジェラシオン (ko-je-ra-shi-o-n) コ is for 子. The same for Kakaroo/Kokakaroo - Sickle シックル (shi-kku-ru) - Snownsnown スノンスノン (su-no-n-su-no-n) - Senegalga セネガルガ (se-ne-ga-ru-ga) - Solhelram ソルヘルラム (so-ru-he-ru-ra-mu) - Cathamut ネコムート (ne-ko-mū-to) Battle Cats collab monster. JP name is a combination of "cat" and "bahamut", while the official EN translation separates them (Bahamut Cat). - Paradisia パラディシア (pa-ra-di-shi-a) - Feeler フィーラー (fī-rā) - Feelerpopo フィーラーポポ (fī-rā-po-po) - Fenrick フェンリク (fe-n-ri-ku) - Malkhut Dragon マルクトドラゴン (ma-ru-ku-to-do-ra-go-n) 'Malkuth/Malchut/Malkhut Dragon (alt spellings) Dragon Poker collab monster. (EN wiki page (unofficial) Named after associated concepts of the Kabbalah - Yami Mizuku ヤミミズク (ya-mi-mi-zu-ku) - Luoskanuma ルオスカヌマ (ru-o-su-ka-nu-ma) - Waorio ワオリオ (wa-o-ri-o) - Pushpa プシュパ (pu-shu-pa) - Preditzy プレディツィー (pu-re-di-tsī) Main Story Arc 2 - Magic Country (Part 2). } - Wind= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Agram アグラム (a-gu-ra-mu) - Ibugiou イブギオウ (i-bu-gi-o-u) - Easter Vunny エスターヴァニ (e-su-tā-va-ni) Ester Vunny Play on "Easter Bunny" (イースターバニー) - Etoarth エトアース (e-to-ā-su) - Quarabbie クァラビー (ku~a-ra-bī) 2nd Sky Country event. Resembles a rabbit (ラビット). - Gozuorumu ゴズオルム (go-zu-o-ru-mu) Gozorme, Gozolme Main Story (Academic City). - Snow Roll スノロール (su-no-rō-ru) Parrot rolling on a snowball. - Tulamada チュラマダ (chu-ra-ma-da) - Drakeman ドレイクマン (do-re-i-ku-ma-n) A reversal of "mandrake" (マンドレーク) - Nose Hammer ノーズハンマー (nō-zu-ha-n-mā) - Balkall バルカール (ba-ru-kā-ru) - Picker ピッカー (pi-kkā) - Whipper ホイッパー (ho-i-ppā) Candy Country event. Looks like a dollop of whipped cream. Whisk is ホイッパー (Whipper) in JP. - Holojia ホロジア (ho-ro-ji-a) - Yurasukashiba ユラスカシバ (yu-ra-su-ka-shi-ba) - Rook ルーク (rū-ku) 1st Ensemble Stars collab monster. Chess themed, it's a rook - Rolly ローリィ (rō-ri) Rolls on a ball. } - Light= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Enzegal エンゼガル (e-n-ze-ga-ru) 1st Sky Country event. - Queen Spitz クイーンスピッツ (ku-ī-n-su-pi-ttsu) The queen bee of the スピッツ. - Gryphon グリフォン (gu-ri-fo-n) Or Griffon/Griffin (alt) Resembles the legendary eagle-lion of Greek mythology (グリフォン is just that). - Sounder サウンダー (sa-u-n-dā) - Zabacche ザバーチェ (za-bā-che) 3rd Candy Country event. Might be themed after a banana split. In that case, ザバ may come from a kind of banana called saba (サバ・バナナ). - Shurry シューリー (shū-rī) - Symphowl シンフォウル (shi-n-fo-u-ru) 2nd Animal Country event. "Symphony" (シンフォニー) + "Owl" (アウル). - Juguragi ジュグラギ (ju-gu-ra-gi) - Spiraly スパイラリ (su-pa-i-ra-ri) - Spitz スピッツ (su-pi-ttsu) - Seinakuty セイナクティ (se-i-na-ku-ti) - Daruru Boruru ダルルボルル (da-ru-ru-bo-ru-ru) Daruruboruru Combining name for consistency. - Desaltos デサルトス (de-sa-ru-to-su) Desertos 3rd Desert Country event. Desert (or dessert) can be transcribed as デザート - Dransy ドランシー (do-ra-n-shī) Drangsey, Drangsea Resembles a sea dragon. シー part may meant to be a pun on "sea" - Tathagata Cat ネコにょらい (ne-ko nyo-ra-i) Battle Cats collab monster. Literal and official translation. - Pummel バメル (ba-me-ru) Bamel - Lamhan ラムハーン (ra-mu-hā-n) 2nd Ethnic Country event. Woolly body is reminiscent of a sheep's (ラム/lamb), travel in herds - Wateria ワーテリア (wā-te-ri-a) } - Dark= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Uzarakazura ウズラカズラ (u-zu-ra-ka-zu-ra) - Kurikara クリカラ (ku-ri-ka-ra) 1st Traditional Country event. - Gropion グロピオン (gu-ro-pi-o-n) - Cyclopage サイクロペジ (sa-i-ku-ro-pe-ji) - Jiraia ジライアー (ji-ra-i-ā) Based off Jiraiya (自来也) in Japanese folklore, a ninja who shapeshifts into a giant toad - Scande スカンデ (su-ka-n-de) - Churileon チュリレオン (chu-ri-re-o-n) Resembles a chameleon (カメレオン). - Neuruhide ネウルハイド (ne-u-ru-ha-i-do) Neurhide/Neulehide 2nd Magic Country event. Must be consistent with ネウル - Dragon Cat ネコドラゴン (ne-ko-do-ra-go-n) Battle Cats collab monster. Both the literal and official translation. - Nocturn ノクターン Nocturne Nocturn can refer to nocturnality, but ノクターン may be meant to be musical term "nocturne" - Fungus ファンガス (fu-n-ga-su) ファンガス = fungus - Black Swan ブラックスワン (bu-ra-kku-su-wa-n) A black (ブラック) swan (スワン). - Patchyrooke パスィルーケ (pa-si-rū-ke) 3rd Central Kingdom event. "Patchy" is an antiquated reading of パスィ - Proto Clyde プロトクライド (pu-ro-to-ku-ra-i-do) Protocryde - Venom ベノム (be-no-mu) ベノム = venom - Bernadetta ベルナデッタ (be-ru-na-de-tta) Summons Board collab monster, no official EN name. - Holy Bison ホーリーバイソン (hō-rī-ba-i-so-n) A bison. - Mad Handra マッドハンドラ (ma-ddo-ha-n-do-ra) ハンド to mean "hand" is probably the intention as it's described to have a "hand/arm-like tail" - Rimimoo リミムー (ri-mi-mū) Rimimu }}} |-|2★= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Pakkun Lizard ぱっくんトカゲ Seiken Densetsu collab monster. - Bearnd べアンド Does resemble a bear (べア) - Aprap アプラプ - Almar アルマー - Eaglacid イグラシド Resembles an eagle - Urg ウーグ - Capri カプリ - Galcian ガルシャン Garshan (alt) - Garlath ガーラス - Kinochoco キノチョコ 1st Death Country event monster. キノコ (mushroom) + チョコ (chocolate). it's kinoko no yama - Cattal キャタル - Camerolla キャメローラ Resembles a camel (キャメル) - Cante キャンテ Canté Candy Country monster that looks like a wrapped candy, so it's likely based on キャンディ (candy). Accented e to better represent pronunciation - Gigibo ギギボー - Gizante ギザンテ - Gangroo ギャングルー - Gingo ギンゴ - Clarin クラーリン - Cryscham クリスチャム Looks like an ice crystal, クリス probably comes from クリスタル (crystal) - Kuro Mizuha クロミズハ Kuromizuha Combining name for consistency - Kurai クーライ - Gnir グニル - Grackle グラックル - Kesesera ケセセラ - Keratos ケラトス - Kelpin ケルピン Kelphin or keep as-is Might refer to Kelpie, a shapeshifting water spirit that can turn into a human but more often a water-horse. It may be worth noting that dolphin is ドルフィン but can also be ドルピン, it may even be a pun on both. - Ko Kakaroo コカカルー Juvenile/Junior Kakaroo The children of the 4* Kakaroo in the first main story chapter. - Koketabos コケタボス コケ may be 苔/moss? - Kojopu コジョプ - Connector コネクタ Electric Country monster. コネクター = (electrical) connector - Komainu コマイヌ A statue-looking dog. Based on Komainu (狛犬) - Coronel コロネル - Gorkus ゴークス - Ghosty ゴースティ Death Country, ghost-looking monster. - Sabotin サボティン - Sandran サンドラン Possibly sand + dragon - Zagizagi ザギザギ - Shellpushi シェルプシ - Shagumaru シャグマル - Shadron シャドロン - Genepepe ジェネペペ - Jureim ジュレイム - Sukimamono スキマモノ - Snatch スナッチ - Snakey スネイキー Cobra snake (スネーク/スネイク)-looking monster. - Speglow スペグロー - Slackle スラクル - Jelly Wrapper ゼリーワンプ Kekkai Sensen collab monster. ゼリーワンプ = jelly wrapper. - Tapio タピオー May be based on a tapir - Tarumon タルモン - Darumite ダルマイト (da-ru-ma-i-to) ダルマ refers to daruma doll - Chucchia チュッチア "Chu" is probably intentional here - Chunka チュンカ - Tsualke ツァルケー - Tsubuty ツブティ - Tentaru テンタル Tental - Diarol ディアロル - Degineer デジニア - Derby デルビィ - Drew ドゥルー - Draco ドラコ Looks like a dragon. - Dorpus ドルプス - Nyapis ニャピアス (nya-pi-a-su) Nyapias Resembles a cat, hence ニャ - Nyazy ニャージー - Neuru ネウル Neur/Neule (Note) must be consistent with ネウルハイド - Neneo ネネオー - Habyun ハビューン Or Habiun depending on what we decide for ラビューン Based on the 1* monster ラビューン, appears in the 2nd main story arc. - Baginoth バギノス - Bumble バンブル - Barnalis バーナリス - Pamyu パミュ Permyu? (depends on what we decide for バーミュス) Young 5★ バーミュス. - Panpia パンピア - Para パーラ - Bishop ビショップ 1st Ensemble Stars collab event. Chess themed, based on the bishop piece - Bunesy ビュネシィ Depends on what we decide for ヒュリシィ (Huelisy) Based on the 1* monster ヒュリシィ, appears in the 2nd main story arc. - Pichai ピチャイ - Pipihina ピピヒナ - Fappy ファッピィ (fu~a-ppi) Fwappy Animal Country monster. - Falfara ファルファラ Farfarah/Falfarah - Fusasabi フササビ - Frain フライン - Fluffy フラフィ - Frescore フレスコア - Froppa フロッパ 2nd Magic Country event. A frog. - Furowa フロワ (fu-ro-wa) Flowa, Froid (?) Magic Country monster that hangs out near villages and towns and goes on strolls in the sky. Froid is a term meaning "cold" in old French. - Brygg ブリュッグ - Pukopu プコプ - Pragna プラグナ - Prankan プランカン Plankan? - Pruner プルナー Puruna Candy Country monster. Its design is like a flan with its tail resembling a spoon. The name may come from プリン (pudding) which usually refers to caramel custard flan. - Bayreed ベイリード - Pelicca ペリッカ Resembles a pelican (ペリカン). - Peroro ペレロ - Pokon ポコン - Potanic ポタニック Electric Country (Radionne Region). Based on "botanic" (ボタニック) - Ponical Resembles a pony (ポニー) - Ponet ポネット - Popon ポポン - Pawn ポーン 1st Ensemble Stars collab monster. Chess themed, it's the pawn piece - Magotama マゴタマ - Mafunard マフナード Muffnard Resembles a long-haired dog, like a breed of dog called St. Bernard (セントバーナード). マフ (mouffle/muff (hand muffs) + Bernard - Mafuka マフーカ Even though I explained the マフ in the above entry, I don't know what it is here - Marudillo マルジロ Mardillo Resembles an armadillo (アルマジロ) - Mandora マンドラ - Microru ミクロル Microl - Mikoro ミコロ Traditional Country monster. - Demon Apprentice ミナライアクマ (mi-na-ra-i a-ku-ma) Vanished City collab monster. ミナライアクマ = 見習い悪魔 = Demon Apprentice - Myaiter ミャイター - Miruhire ミルヒレ (mi-ru-hi-re) Main Story (Xenon Region). Purifies water by eating moss and dirt in the water. Has a temperament like a cat's. - Moo ムゥ - Mereroru メレロル Melerol Resembles a chameleon (カメレオン), description notes it can change color to camouflage. - Mogu モグー - Moke モケ - Mothlaba モスラバ Resembles a moth (モス). - Mopple モップル - Monobat モノバット One-eyed bat. - Morgan モーガン - Yaminoha ヤミノハ - Yukin ユキン Rabbit-looking monster that lives in snowfields. ユキ = 雪 = snow. - Raiwu ライウー Raiuu Comes from 雷雨 (らいう) (thunderstorm). - Raoshin ラオシン Laoshin Ethnic Country monster. - Lanet ラネット Possibly comes from "planet" (プラネット)? - Rabi ラビ Rabite? Seiken Densetsu collab monster. Rabbit (ラビット)-looking blob. Rabite is the official english name. - Rabileo ラビレオ Perhaps a cross between ラビット (rabbit, given its ears) and レオ (leo, latin for lion, given its mane) or レオパード (leopard, given its markings) - Wrangle ラングル - Raphan ラーファン Laphan (alt) Resembles an elephant (エレファント). Would like to change r to l due to "l" presence in elephant - Riguta リグータ - Ritoguru リトグル Ritogull? - Rimaone リマオネ - Luminole ルミノル - Renoga レノガ Lenoga - Rokushio ロクシオ Roxio - Lopple ロッペル May be based off a lop-eared rabbit - Worm Tail ワームテール - Vox ヴォックス Main Story (Evif Region). Resembles a fox...? (フォックス) At least the name does. } - Fire= ※The ペインコルン and プチプリ "series" have identical descriptions. *プリ○○: Monsters that pose as dandelions *ペインコルン and friends: Monsters that live in forests and look like tree stumps class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Petitpuri プチプリ Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. プチ matches pronunciation of French "petit" - Paincorn ペインコルン Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. Name may be based on "pine cone" (パインコーン). Has spiked seed pods attached to it. - Brave Cat 勇者ネコ Battle Cats collab monster. Official EN translation. } - Water= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Gross Cat キモネコ Battle Cats collab monster. Official EN translation. - Purinikoge プリニコゲ Puriscorch (?) Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. ニコゲ may or may not be に焦げ, when put together it's "burnt/scorched puri"... - Limewreath ライムリース Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. } - Wind= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Blooms ブルームス Bloomus Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. - Puritsubomi プリツボミ Puribud (?) Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. ツボミ is probably 蕾 (flower bud). } - Light= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Trent トレント Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. - Purijigoku プリジゴク Purihell (?) Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. ジゴク is possibly... 地獄 (hell) } - Dark= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Deedwreath ディッドリース Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. - Puritachigare プリタチガレ Puriwither (?) Tales of Asteria collab mini event monster. タチガレ is possibly 立ち枯れ (withered) }}} |-|1★= class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center" !width="5%" Icon !width="15%" EN Wikia name !width="15%" JP name !width="15%" Proposed name !width="50%" Notes/Trivia - Uruk ウルック (u-ru-kku) Wulk or Wolck (see notes) ウル (uru) part may come from ウルフ (urufu/wolf). Though it might be a stretch since this monster resembles a cat more than a dog (to me at least). Judging by its description, it has a strong sense of fellowship, and many are affectionate towards humans. It reminded me of wild wolves who approached humans and became one of the first tamed dogs. But ウルック's similarity to ウルフ may just be a coincidence. Fire types grow up to become boss monster ウルキオン. - Gomaly ゴマリー (go-ma-rī) - Goldly ゴルドリー (go-ru-do-rī) Goldlie, Goldrie, Goldolly, Goldori? There's no basis for the proposed names. Resembles a bird, so it may be a stretch but "dori" may refer to 鳥 (tori/bird) used as a suffix (sometimes "hard" consonants are changed to "soft" ones for smooth pronunciation when combining characters) - Tutlun タトルン (ta-to-ru-n) Very much resembles a turtle, hence タートル(ン). - Chudder チューダー (chū-dā) Chuddar Resembling a mouse, and due to mice being associated with cheese, its name may be チュ (mouse squeak SFX) + チェダー (cheddar). - Tomson トムソン (to-mu-so-n) Thomson - Trop トロップ (to-ro-ppu) - Hazard ハザード (ha-zā-do) - Huelisy ヒュリシィ (hyu-ri-shī) - Penguiy ピングィー (pi-n-gu~ī) Penguie While ペンギン (pengin) is used for penguin in JP, the "pe" is changed/pronounced like "pi" in other languages (see here and linked "see also" pages). The change from -y to -ie ending is just my preference, but we can go with whichever. - Blacker ブラッカー (bu-ra-kkā) - Hedge ヘッヂ (he-jji) Resembles a hedgehog (ヘッジホッグ). - Pebble ペブル (pe-bu-ru) - Rabinopus ラビノプス (ra-bi-no-pu-su) - Rabiun ラビューン (ra-byū-n) Rabyun or keep as Rabiun Bounces around like ビュンビュン (SFX for zipping around quickly, though it's actually quite slow (mov 36), so it's just speculation). ラビ may be from rabbit/ラビット as well. Its ears, which are kind of shaped like a rabbit's, are described to be very important for various functions. - Cat ネコ (ne-ko) Battle Cats collab event. It's a cat(?), and also the official EN name for what it's worth. } ---- Also, which of these two templates: Template:Monster (main) jpg Template:Monster (png) png do you think would be best? *The first one (jpg) would use screenshots like the unit pages do, so they'll match. *The second one (png) would use transparent monster images directly ripped from the game. The problem is that I can't rip images of monsters I don't have. If possible I would like to collaborate with other players to get all images of monsters but it might be troublesome. Category:Blog posts